


Avatar: The Legend of Voltron

by rhiaofthemyscira



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), F/M, M/M, avatar AU, this is based off my cosplay group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiaofthemyscira/pseuds/rhiaofthemyscira
Summary: Earth… Fire… Air… Water…Long ago the 4 nations lived together in harmony but then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar master of all 4 elements could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed her most, she vanished. 100 years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, 5 benders of water, earth, fire, metal and air banded together to form Voltron to help fight against the Fire Nation.Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Water Tribe and that the cycle is broken, but I haven’t lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.A Voltron/Avatar AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for fun and I have no idea how far this story will go. There will definitely be a few more chapters but I don't know how many. I just love Voltron and Avatar so much and my cosplay group for Conneticon got be excited about this crossover (I'm going to cosplay firebender Keith)

Earth… Fire… Air… Water…

Long ago the 4 nations lived together in harmony but then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar master of all 4 elements could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed her most, she vanished.

100 years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, 5 benders of water, earth, fire, metal and air banded together to form Voltron to help fight against the Fire Nation. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Water Tribe and that the cycle is broken, but I haven’t lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.

* * *

 

**Book 1: Earth**

“Watch and learn Hunk this is how you catch a fish,” waving his hands in the air with precise yet fluid motions the young water tribe boy raised a ball of water from the ocean. Inside the water swam a small fish unaware of its impending doom.

“Enough with the fancy tricks Lance. Yes, we _know_ you are a water bender, but we are out here to just catch some fish and get back to the others, _without drawing unwanted attention_.“

“Oh please, there is no one out here Hunk. You worry too much. The Fire Nation destroyed all civilization in the Northern Water tribe 100 years ago, so there is no one left to spot us.” Lance replied as he let the fish splash onto the floor of the canoe.

“Yes but what if one of their patrol ships comes back? And you know, spots a water bender in _the last known location of the Avatar_.”

Turning to face his companion, Lance crossed his arms. “Then I’ll handle it, you know I can take care of myself. I _am_ a part of Voltron you know.”

“I know _that_ , but we usually work as a team and I can’t help you out here. Not much Earth for me to bend.”

“No, I think you don’t know.” Getting irritated Lance began on raise his voice, “I’m tired of the rest of the team doubting my abilities. I’m a member of this team just like everyone else.” His blood was boiling and he could feel the waters churning in tune with his rage.

“Uh Lance-”

“What! Got a problem with that!”

“No, it’s just that you’re-“

“I’m what? Weak? Unimportant? Just a sidekick!?!?” Fully outraged, Lance shot up in their small canoe.

“Lance! Calm down!”

“Calm down?! Calm down?! I’m perfectly calm!!!”

“You’re going to flip the boat!” Hunk exclaimed clinging to the edges of the boat and desperately trying to calm his friend.

Flailing his arms in the air Lance lost all sense of reason “I’m sorry I can’t be as perfect as Keith, or as smart as Pidge, or as heroic as Shiro. But damn it I’m still a valuable member of the team!” With one final jerk of his arms a sharp stream of water sliced behind him.

*Crack* a loud noise erupted from behind Lance. Slowly turning around Lance can only look on in horror as the glacier starts to crack and fall into the sea. “Did I do that?”

“Yes, congratulations. I _told_ you to calm down.”

“Oops, my bad” Lance raised his arms once again to water bend them safely away from the falling ice and turbulent waters. But before they could get too far away from the crash site, the water began to glow. “What the hell is that?”

“Something we should stay away from.” Hunk muttered from behind Lance. “Glowing water is generally not a good sign, Lance.”

“Come on Hunk, we have to go check it out. You know, for a member of Voltron you don’t have much of a sense of adventure.”

“Yeah, but that’s because I like to keep my skin intact thank you very much.”

“Shut up, let’s go over there. I’m controlling the boat so I get to decide,” Lance stated matter-of-factly as he began to maneuver the canoe back over to where the glacier once stood. As they approached the mysterious water, glowing block of ice erupted from the surface. But this wasn’t just any block of ice, it was oddly shaped into a perfect sphere. Looking closely it looked almost like there was someone inside the ice. “Hunk, I think there is someone in there!”

“This is getting way to spirit worldy for my liking. We have enough problems with the Fire Nation, we don’t want to be getting involved with the sprits too.” Hunk tried to warn Lance as he looks warily at the sphere of ice. He has a really bad feeling about this. He opened his mouth to renew his efforts to make Lance turn around, but before the words could leave his lips, deep within the ice, a pair of glowing eyes open.

“I think they’re alive!” Lance exclaimed, there goes any chance Hunk had of convincing Lance to turn away. “We have to go help!” Lance quickly brings the canoe up to the edge of the ice block, jumping out of the boat, Lance races over to the glowing figure. He grounds his feet in front of the figure and steels his expression deep in concentration. Slowly Lance begins to twist is arms in gentle moments as he tries to open the ice block without harming the person inside. After a few moments a beam of light shoots up into the sky and a gush of wind burst out of the ice block and the figure tumbles into Lances waiting arms.

* * *

“Again!” Thace shouted at his pupil.

Grunting the student turned to his teacher, “I’ve done this set a dozen times, teach me the advanced set. I’m more than ready.”

“No, Prince Lotor, you are impatient. Again!” Thace sternly replied. Not liking his teacher’s comments Lotor lashed out at his training opponents taking them all down within seconds.

“The Avatar is over 100 years old, she has had more than enough time to master all four elements. I will need more than basic firebending to defeat her. You will teach me the advanced set!”

Sighing Thace looked around at the damage Lotor caused, “Very well,” Thace rose to his feet and advanced towards the prince. As he approached the prince a dazzling beam of light suddenly erupted into the sky. “What is that?”

Prince Lotor whipped around towards the source of the light, “The Avatar!” 

“Don’t jump to conclusions my Prince.”

“That light came from an incredibly powerful source it has to be her.”

“Or it is just the celestial lights, we’ve gone down this road before Prince Lotor. I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing.”

“Well you’re honor doesn’t depend on the Avatar’s capture, mine does. Helmsmen make a course for the light!”

* * *

Cradling the mysterious person in his arms, Lance could see that it was a girl of water tribe decent with dark skin and blue robes, but curiously her hair was startlingly white. Groaning the girl’s eyes started to flutter open. “Who are you? Where am I?”

Overcoming his initial shock Lance a smirk crept onto his face, “I’m Lance and you’re right here in my arms.” No sooner had the words left his lips, then the girl’s confusion vanished and she abruptly stood up.

Brushing the snow off of her dress she squared her shoulders, head held high. “I am Princess Allura of the Northern Water Tribe and I will not have you address me in such a manner.”

Trying to recover from Lance's disaster of a first impression Hunk approached the princess, “My apologies Princess, I’m Hunk, and my friend Lance here can be too forward sometimes. He tends to speak before he thinks but I assure you he is a good guy.”

“I suppose you did rescue me from the ice so for that I must thank you. And I ask again, where are we?” But before either boy could answer a soft grunting noise could be heard from somewhere behind her. “Oh Coran! I almost forgot!” Allura rapidly turned around in search of this “Coran”. Within a few moments another figure emerged from the ice one limb at a time. And if Lance thought Allura’s hair was weird, he was not prepared for this man’s brilliant orange hair and mustache.

“Oh Quiznack, I really have the case of the old iceberg knees, you know I’m not as young as I used to be,” Coran mumbles to himself, but glancing up and seeing unfamiliar faces, he suddenly straightened up. “Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe advisor to Princess Allura at your service.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Hunk and this my buddy Lance. We found you in the ice while we were fishing in the North Pole. Our team has been exploring the area in search of any clues on the Avatar’s whereabouts.”

At the mention of the Avatar, Allura and Coran exchanged looks, “And how far is it to the Northern Water Tribe?”

“Northern Water Tribe?” Lance paused puzzled. “There hasn’t been a Northern Water Tribe in 100 years. The only Water Tribe is in the South where I’m from.”

“How can this be? We were just there!” Allura exclaimed.

“How long were you in that iceberg?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t know a few days maybe?”

“I think it is was more like 100 years, you don’t know about the destruction of the Northern Water Tribe because somehow you’ve been in there that whole time.” Hunk tried to look sympathetic but his brain was running a thousand times a second trying to piece together how it was possible for them to have survived in the ice that long.

Confusion all over her face Allura clutched her head as she took a step back. “100 years, I don’t believe it,” it is just too much to process.

“I take it you guys don’t know about the war with the Fire Nation then either?” Lance asked. Both Coran and Allura shook their heads. “100 years ago the Fire Nation destroyed the Northern Water tribe in search of the Avatar, and ever since then they’ve been waging war on the rest of the world, they will only top when they have complete world domination.”

Allura’s expression hardened. “I don’t want to believe everything you’ve just told me, but if it is true I suppose I should re-introduce myself. I am Avatar Allura, Daughter of King Alfor and Princess of the Northern Water Tribe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments give me life and motivation to continue ^_^. If you want to join me in voltron hell check out my tumblr firelordvoltron or if you want to see lots of voltron cosplay check out my Instagram @firefrostcosplay.


End file.
